Just to Sleep
by dance-pants
Summary: Frieza's role in the making of a coldhearted Prince. Blood and non consensual relations. Poor, poor young Vegeta. One shot.


This is a VegetaxFreiza non-consensual story. Beware. Beware. Beware. I have no rights to Vegeta and Frieza….you know the rest.

**Just to Sleep** by dance-pants

'_What an effective way to kill, by extinguishing the mind, body and soul with pain, shame and raw power' _

I cannot imagine how anyone could survive something like this…

'_How am I even able to have these thoughts? I've been obliterated from the inside out. I should be nothing. I should be dead and gone.'_

He covers me like a blanket; no comfort involved but heat, yes. It is a searing heat like standing too close to a fire. My skin is alight with terrible sensations; my other senses are overloaded as well.

My sense of smell is overloaded at the moment as I lay here. The scent of blood is sickeningly heavy in the air. _'My blood…'_ I think as I remain motionless. _'How can any one person stand to lose so much precious matter and still live?'_

Yes, my blood is everywhere it seems. Now it pools beneath me warm and sticky and mixed with _other_ fluids. _He_ has bathed in my blood. _He_ has toyed with it like a child in mud, adorning his limbs and face with crude and primal designs.

'_Why? Why me?'_ I think before the answer comes from somewhere in the depths of my mind _'Why not you?'_ Yes, that is what He would say. Why not the Prince of all Saiyans lying prone on the floor, naked and vulnerable in the wake of such savagery?

My innocence is gone both physically, mentally, spiritually... If ever there was a God to be prayed to by me and my people he is surely dead now, or at least dead to me. How could a merciful God stand to let something like this happen to one of his creatures? How could he, she, it stand idly by allow virgin flesh to be defiled and torn like fruit plucked hastily, greedily from the tree to satisfy His hunger?

He is the one who bucked ruthlessly through the anguished cries finally brought forth after hours of torment. He stopped only when His flesh was satisfies and He was spent.

I went from being Vegeta, the noble and revered prince of all saiyans to being a broken plaything.

'_His bitch_…' come my own thoughts again, taunting me.

Is that really all I am? Saiyans are animalistic by nature, but have I really been reduced to one of the basest beings of the universe? "No", is the answer I come up with and it is the first sound other than screams I have made all day.

So much has happened within the past 24 hours; '_destruction_, _degradation, humiliation…rape_.' Rape, it doesn't seem adequate. That word is not strong enough to describe what has happened to me.

'_Ahh he's smothering me'_ I feel and think. Not enough to pollute my body with his presence. Now he lies on top of me in what must look like some steamy romance novel cover that is if you overlook the bloody and battered appearance of a 14 year old saiyan lying semi conscious and being pinned to the floor.

I can remember the initial feel of his organ within me, an alien matter probing me, channeling deep feelings of shame within my mind and pain throughout my body.

In out In out In out… '_The dance as old as time'_, as the elders of planet Vegeta used to say to me during the latter days of my now non existent formal education.

Who could foresee that for me the dance would turn out to be a bloody tango? A game of cat and mouse where the cat doesn't devour its prey all at once but breaks it down bit by bit, mutilates it in a flurry of power and undoubted superiority.

My throat is sore from screaming (trying to hold them back for so long did not help either) and vomiting. Now saliva escapes my mouth and pool under by chin and cheek on the floor. I have given up trying to swallow it hurts too much so I have decided to let gravity take over.

He is on my backside, more specifically in my backside and the feeling of it makes me want to scream out anew and pluck every fiber of hair and every patch of skin from my body in disgust.

The bastard's tail is wrapped tightly around my right thigh and part of my hip. The tip is dangerously close to my abused genitals.

I know for now that my ordeal is over in the sense that no more pain is currently being inflicted upon my body. My mind however, is scarred and rife with painful memories that will last a lifetime.

'_What and exquisite way to die…'_ I think as I waver dangerously close to the brink of unconsciousness but manage to pull myself back. _'How can I be alive?'_ I think and a sudden realization dawns on me.

'_I am still alive.'_

This realization strikes me as absurdly funny—I can almost feel laughter bubbling forth from my chest but the pain stops me. As it is, I have several lacerations and bruises covering my unclothed body, the most severe of which are on my torso. Not to mention the internal injuries that I have sustained and His weight upon my abused body.

'_I am alive... I will continue to live'_ .These two thoughts replay over and over in my mind strengthening my resolve and hardening my young form in a way that no amount of training ever could.

"Fuck you Frieza." I breathe out into the emptiness of the now darkened room, Frieza's bedroom. I grit my teeth. I will not let Him win this little game—ever. He really will have to kill me.

His lips are curled into a sick smile, apparently I am so non-threatening at this point that He has seen fit to fall asleep after his day of _fun_, while using me as a pillow.

I stop fighting to remain conscious, my body relaxes, and my eyes close, though not to have me join my father and my people on the other side I realize. No, not yet, but just to sleep.


End file.
